


Hersir Files

by Captain_Hazard



Series: Hersir Verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Appendixes, Everyone in GoT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: Basically History and Lore for this new verse that I made. I will post about the new houses and character profiles here as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**History of House Frost, as told by Lord Harlon Frost**

House Frost had melted into the ground over a thousand years ago. They had fought hard and loyally for the Starks through whatever conflict that came their way. And they had done so without question and without fail.

Until my mothers family had made them pay for that loyalty.

Lord Konnur Frost had been made to watch as his wife, his daughter and youngest son were flayed alive. He himself had been tortured and raped before his skin was made into a cloak for Royce Bolton, the then lord of the Dreadfort.

The rest of the House had died fighting in the rebellion of house Bolton. Some in ambushes during night raids, others on the field of battle. The point being, in the end, the house was no more. So why then, was I given leave to take the name, and given dominion over one of the most strategically valued strongholds that we have?

To be honest, I don't rightly know. I was the second son of a second son. My father would never inherit the ancestral seat of our family and I wasn't sure he wanted to. The only thing my father ever truly wanted was my mother, Lady Bella of house Bolton, who was a cousin to this generations lord, Roose.

I'll never truly understand why my mother decided to marry my father. It was clearly insulting for her to marry a second son of house Stark. One that only had a Northern Knighthood to his name. But marry they did, happily or unhappily, who is to say? Can't complain really, if they hadn't come together, I wouldn't be here. And if my mother hadn't betrayed her vows, my baby brother, Locke, wouldn't exist either.

My father did right, in raising my mothers bastard son. Others would say that he was a fool, mainly my older brother Artos, who had hated Locke the moment he set his eyes on him. He should have died with his whore mother, they whispered. My uncle and father silenced those whispers.

When I went to the Vale of Arryn to squire for house Hunter, I must confess, I was excited. I had never seen the South, I barely even left the lands of Winterfell. Of course, I worried over Locke and what was to become of him, but luckily, uncle Rickard had seen fit to have him squire for House Flint of Widow's Watch.

The South does not care for my people and my people do not care for the South. So, both groups were surprised when my uncle made overtures to foster, not only myself, but his second son, Eddard, in the South. They must have forgotten that Lord Rickard had friends to the South, in Hoster Tully of Riverrun, Jon Arryn of The Eyrie, and Steffon Baratheon of Storms End.

And one point, my uncle had been on good terms with both King Aerys II and Lord Tywin Lannister.

Obviously, things have changed.

After discovering that a false knight had taken liberties with his squire, I judged the man, killed him in the name of the Old Gods and then I killed his brothers when they challenged me. I had no legal right to do such a thing, but a true knight, be they from the South or the North, has a moral obligation to right any injustice that they see. While I was not a knight, I was capable of seeing a wrong that needed to be made right.

One of the edicts of my ancestors was, do no harm to children, for children are the future. How could I, a man so devout to the teachings and practices of my people, ignore a child in need. I did nearly lose my life, and that child will live a hard life from now until the end of his days, but it was truly worth it and hopefully they can build a good life in the stronghold they were given.

As for myself, I got to keep my head intact, the Valyrian sword of the vanquished family and Lord Arryn had knighted me for my valor. The price for such a thing? I was no longer welcome in his kingdom, not that I could return anyway, with so many Vale lords asking for my head.

When I headed home, I had done so through the Riverlands, and with a escort provided by Jon Arryn himself. It was to make sure that I left the Vale promptly, and with protection. Lord Jon knew that I had a great relationship with my uncle and should anything happen to me, the relationships they had built would take a more sour note.

They left me at the Twins, a place where my brother Locke acquired a wife named Rei Rivers, a spirited woman who matched my spirited brother. I didn't have enough money to leave comfortably, which means that I needed to consider a wife lest I offend Lord Walder. I was old enough to marry and well, Westeros wasn't known as the land of love, but of duty and I had duty to make sure that the family line continued.

Lady Tyta was someone I had pitied when I first saw her. She was used to being rejected in favor of her more...outgoing sisters or just outright rejected. She was a small thing, I noticed and was pushed around quite easily. I chose her as my wife, a fact which surprised and delighted her.

I did argue with Lord Walder to give at least me and my brother discounted passage through their keep and if I was settled into one of my own, I would squire any child he wanted me too. I would even speak with other lords to try and convince them to do the same.

He reluctantly agreed to the deal, but he wanted those boys to not only be Knights but be amongst my banners and live in my lands. Something about there not being enough room for all of them to live there. Unfortunately, I never got a chance to take any of them in when the time came to do so.

Maybe the reason I was allowed to take the name Frost was to remind the Lords of the South that 'The Frost', as the old Frost lords were called, were loyal to the bitter end as I now plan to be. And maybe it was to remind the Northern Lords that my uncle had not forgotten them or our history in his pursuit for better relations with our Southern counterparts. But again I don't know for sure.

What I do know is that the house of my mother, is gone, left in the hands of a babe who will not be allowed to take the name or sigil of his forefathers. What I know is that those who sought to displace my cousins son have joined them in the nothingness that is death, including my older brother. What I know is that the North has been reminded of the strength of house Stark.

Should they forget that fact, my banners will be right beside that of our overlords. And we will remind them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my head cast for this character is Dominic Cooper. His father, Ser Willam Stark, would have been played by Pierce Brosnan. His brothers would be played by Burn Gorman as Ser Artos and Noah Taylor as Ser Locke.


	2. Chapter 2

**History of House Cerwyn as told by Lady Dacey Longclaw**

House Cerwyn was a loyal house that had sprung up through a bastard son of house Dustin. Ser Cerwyn Snow had been apart of the household guard of Winterfell when the second Bolton Rebellion had taken place over a thousand years ago. He shielded the younger Stark children from Bolton men and heirs with his battle-axe and almost died from the wounds he sustained.

In gratitude for his services, King Harlon Stark had gifted him with a keep that was meant for his third son, Harlan, who was now his heir since his older brothers had perished in battle. The keep was close to Winterfell, only half a days ride in fact. He named it Castle Cerwyn, became Lord Cerwyn of house Cerwyn, and had the Honorary title of Shield of Winterfell. He took a black battle-axe on white for his sigil.

House Cerwyn had lived and died beside house Stark, while other houses faded into history or rebelled. When King Torrhen made his deal with the Targaryens, House Cerwyn stayed loyal while others left to the East in a childish fit or talked of Rebellion. When the Starks raised their banners in rebellion against the Targaryens, house Cerwyn stayed loyal but this time it would be the last time they did so.

Lord Medger Cerwyn had fostered me and treated me as if I was his own daughter. A bit morbid really, since his daughter had been of an age with myself before she became sick and passed on. But I was grateful for his advice when my gift of strength had come into being. I was grateful for the comfort he gave when my brother was revealed to be a criminal and was executed for his crimes. I was even grateful for his advice in dealing with my feelings for Benjen Stark, who would become my husband.

I don't know what possessed Lord Medger to name me and my husband as heirs to his family home and titles should he and his son perish. He was hale and hearty, his son was young and strong but, both perished when House Greyjoy decided to fight for House Targaryen, in the hopes of returning to the Old Ways in reward for their loyalty to the crown.

I had scoffed at such a notion, the old Ironborn ways had fallen out of practice since Harren the Black overreached in his ambition, which cost him his life and that of his heirs. Funny that, now, like the Old Ways, House Greyjoy is practically dust, save for a single daughter who was made to marry an overweight merman and bear his fat babies.

Unfortunately, House Cerwyn had joined them in the dust, with not even a daughter to continue the name and bloodline. I don't even want to talk about the whiners in the Winter Rose who claim blood ties to the Cerwyns, cowards are not worth my time.

But of course this meant that my husband and I would be the new Lord and Lady of Castle Cerwyn. Did we take their name? No, we're warriors and nobles, not mummers playing as such. We took the name of my family's ancestral sword in the hopes of giving it some form of honor and respect once more after my brother had used it disgracefully.

We took a new sigil of a black wolf on green and white. My husband was always called the Black Wolf since he hardly ever wore anything bright so there was that. The green was for me and my bear roots, and the white...well a part of house Cerwyn needed to survive. That was the reason why we still call our keep Castle Cerwyn and use the Cerwyn words, Honed and Ready.

Other houses may come and go as time goes on. Their names and their leaders and even their children may be forgotten, but house Longclaw will not forget who came before us. For the loyalty the Cerwyns gave the North, we owe them nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my head cast for Dacey is Katie McGrath. Benjen would still be played by Joseph Mawle like in the tv series though obviously both would be around the same age.


	3. Appendix I

**House Stark**

Lord Rickard Stark, Warden of Winter, Iron and Sisters.

Lady Lyarra Stark, his wife. _Deceased._

**Their children:**

\- Ser Brandon Stark, the Wild Wolf, former heir. Current Lord of the Wolf's Cradle, formerly known as High Point. Lord Snowfall is his title.

\- Ser Eddard Stark, the Quiet Wolf, current heir.

\- Dame Lyanna Stark. _Deceased._

\- Ser Benjen Stark, the Black Wolf. Current Lord of Castle Cerwyn and Shield of Winterfell. Lord Longclaw is his title.

**Their Grandchildren:**

_By Brandon and Barbrey Ryswell_

Ser Markus Ryden, named after his mothers cousin, Ser Mark Ryswell. Sworn Bannerman to house Vorian of High Hermitage.

 - Dame Obara Oldsand, his wife and Lady of the High Castle.

 - Brann Oldsand, their son and heir to High Castle.

 - Ryden Oldsand, their son.

 - Meria Oldsand, their daughter.

**Their Lover**

 Missendei of Naath, a scribe that was sent to be in the service of Visenya.

 - Marssador, also known as Mars by his half siblings, her son by Markus. Named after his mothers brothers.

_By Brandon and Nyna Flint_

Ser Torrhen Snowfall, his son and heir.

Eddara “Evie” Snowfall, their daughter.

Ser Dustin Snowfall, their son.

_By Eddard and Catelyn Tully_

Ser Robb Stark, named in part after Robert Baratheon and the common Riverlands name. Is the heir of Winterfell after his father.

Lady Sansa Stark, twin to Edmund. Betrothed to Ser Domeric Towers of Roger Hall.

Ser Edmund “Young Ned” Stark, twin to Sansa.

Dame Arya Stark. Married to Prince Quentyn Martell.

_By Eddard and Ashara Dayne_

Ser Jonothor “Jon” Vorian. Lord of High Hermitage, the seat of the cadet branch of his mother's house.

 - Dame Meera of house Reed, his wife.

 - Lysara Vorian, their daughter and heir.

 - Ashur Vorian, their son.

_By Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen_

Princess Visenya Targaryen. Former Ward of house Stark and potential Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Lady of the Stone Dragon and Wardeness of the Stony Shore.

\- Ser Sigorn Thenn. Her husband and former heir to house Thenn.

\- Princess Alysanne “Aly” Targaryen.

\- Prince Baelor Targaryen.

\- Prince Osric Targaryen.

**Her Aunt**

Daenerys, former princess of house Targaryen. Disinherited after her secret marriage was discovered by her older brother. She is the lady of the Driftmark Keep, formerly known Fisherman's Hook, an old castle that belonged to the Fisher Kings. Sworn Bannerman to her niece's house.

\- Ser Aurane Waters, also known as 'the Driftwood Knight'. Bastard son of Lord Lucerys Velaryon.

\- Rhaella Driftwood, their daughter.

\- Maekar Driftwood, their son and heir.

\- Jacaerys Driftwood, their young son.

_By Benjen and Dacey Mormont_

Dame Lyarra Longclaw their daughter.

Ser Jeor Longclaw, their son and heir to Castle Cerwyn. Named after Jeor Mormont, his mothers father.

Ser Cley Longclaw. Named after his parents friend.

Rickon Longclaw. Named after a mutual ancestor of his parents.

**Wards:**

Ser Robin Rivers, grandson to Hoster Tully, and nephew of Catelyn and Edmure.

\- Turnip, his wife and one of the serving girls of Winterfell.

\- Lysa Rivers, their daughter. Named after her grandmother.

\- Gage Rivers. Named after his grandfather.

Ser Lommy of Winter Town, former spy for Lord Varys of Kings Landing. A protege and adopted child of Ser Rodrik Cassel. Brother of Agnes. Both are known as the Greenhands. Sworn protectors of Lady Sansa.

Dame Agnes of Winter Town, former spy for Lord Varys of Kings Landing. Another protege and adopted child of Ser Rodrik Cassel. Sister of Lommy. Both are known as the Greenhands. Sworn protectors of Lady Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no one got confused or felt that there were too many spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4

**House Bloodborne as told by Ser Aenar 'The Blood Borne' Rivers**

My house does not have the illustrious history that others do. House Bloodborne did not receive the benefit of falling out of the right cunt....or did we? My parents had been married when I was conceived and when I was born but the name I was given was Rivers. Why, you might ask? Because my father had been born from a serving girl instead of the wife of Lord Walder Frey.

The name my father carried until his death had been one of mockery if you ask me. Bastards could be noble blooded enough to be acknowledged but hardly legitimized. Not that my grandfather would have bothered to do such a thing anyway, even if it caused more squabbling amongst his progeny. A favorite pastime of his to be sure but his pride got in the way of making such a thing happen.

My father married a woman named Ara the Anvil, because she was a blacksmiths daughter and because she had a very flat face. I only knew about my mothers nickname after everyone gave me mine, The Blood Borne.

My mother had many difficulties in birthing children, she had lost enough babes to put her off from having anymore but for whatever reason she continued to try. I was the only child that carried to term and the last one my parents would ever have. My mother bled so much that the nurse had a hard time washing off the blood that stained my body and the Maester wasn't sure how my mother was still alive.

Blood Borne, ha! I suppose my kin thought it was cute to give me such a name, I thought it was stupid. They had given me a name to use if I ever had the chance to prove my worth with a sword. And I practiced on them and their so called squires for good measure because of it.

My father was a gifted swordsman, better than most and he taught me what he knew with hard wood, blunted steel, live steel, it didn't matter, I learned as best as I could and I walloped all comers. At fifteen, on the cusp of the Westerosi standard of manhood, a rebellion broke out and we were expected to fight for our Overlord but our liege made us wait.

Only when the Northmen came down with their giants and beasts did we make our move. I suppose my grandfather hoped to wait them out so he could offer one of his daughters to the newly made heir of house Stark. Unfortunately for him, Eddard Stark was to be married to Catelyn Tully, to uphold an oath that was made.

Even as he grumbled about it, we made haste to fight in the land of our fathers against our countrymen and those loyal to the crown. Despite my age and hasty knighting, I joined my kin on the battlefield, bedecked, not in the blue of house Frey, but rather, grey as my father was. When the blood of my opponents splattered on to me, it gave me an idea for a sigil, blood red diamonds on grey. I had torn a grey shirt up and dotted it with blood and tied it to a pole so it could be waved. It was meant to be a sign for our comrades to know that help had arrived. My kin laughed of course, thinking that I had grown arrogant because I had survived the Rebellion.

They did not laugh when the Lannisters came the year after the Rebellion. Lord Walder had admitted them in, thinking that he could somehow curry favor with the mighty Tywin Lannister. He had invited death itself into the Twins instead.

Left and Right my kin were killed. My father told me to run and protect whoever I could. I ran to protect my mother, thinking my father would survive. He didn't. I fought as hard as I could and killed enough men to earn me a death sentence and the attention of one of their commanders.

He was some fucker from house Westerling who decided to to show his men how to deal with someone like me. I showed him and them how to die instead. I had dodged the crossbow bolts that they shot at me, or what I thought were meant for me. They had shot my mother instead, right through the chest and and neck.

I had fallen into a black rage, one that I didn't come out of until I was firmly in a cell in the Western Twin. I had expected to be dead and I was quite surprised that I wasn't. Especially when I was threatened for killing nearly twenty soldiers on top of those I killed before succumbing to my rage. Of course, I have no recollection of that.

I was brought forth to Tywin Lannister, who offered me a chance to join his army. He said that he needed someone with my talents to help fight against the North and their assorted Bannerman. I declined as politely as I could – by spitting in his face.

I should have died then, but foolishly, they let me live. They did try to beat me into submission and had thrown me into the same holding area as my uncle Stevron to serve as an example. Thankfully, my uncle had a stronger spine than that, and when we were freed by the North and their allies, my uncle sent me to lay waste to those that had overstayed their welcome in our lands.

The first place he sent me too was Helen's Claw, an old keep that had fallen into disrepair and was guarded by a small garrison. The Lannisters had taken it from us and I took it back, killing as many as I saw before they either fled or were killed by those who volunteered to help. I had thrown my sigil up high so my uncle could know that it was held by family before I moved on to render aid to house Charlton, one of the vassals of house Frey.

Fortunately for them they had not gone the way of the Flynn's or the Nayland's, but they were caught in an abrupt siege and by the time I reached them, their supplies had virtually run out. I had my men share as much of our supplies as we could before more aid had arrived.

Lord Andrew Charlton had expressed his gratitude most vigorously and even offered his sister's hand in marriage to help prove the loyalty of his house in return. I was mildly offended on behalf of the woman in question before I took a second to think about it.

House Frey had been decimated by greed, Riverlander treachery, and Westerland might. My uncle had sworn our family to the North, and this marriage could keep the Charlton's on their side.

With reluctance, I accepted the match and bid my uncle to offer me advice on our housing situation. He offered me the stronghold I liberated and gave me some money to help with repairs. I renamed the place to The Blood Stone, partially for vanity, but mostly because of the blood that had stained the stone foundation, marking the end of the short Lannister occupation.

With in a year of my marriage to Lynda Charlton, she bore me a son who I named after my father but with my nickname. House Bloodborne had an heir that day and soon my wife gave me two more sons, a strong symbol to our allies and enemies alike, one that has held for twenty years since we pledged ourselves to the North.

I have no intention of breaking that pledge since it would be stupid to do so. The North saved us when our countrymen decided to side with Hoster Tully and Tywin Lannister. I don't care if it was part of the plan and I don't care if some of them wanted no ill will to be had on my family. Because there are those who did and there are those who would have married my aunts and cousins to lay claim to the Twins.

And when I looked out of the windows during my imprisonment and saw the united banners of the Riverlands and Westerlands, I couldn't tell who was on our side and who wasn't. I cannot trust the men of the Riverlands and I am most definitely despised by the survivors in the Westerlands. The North is my home now, the Starks my Overlords, and my enemies are those who would seek to destroy it.

Let them come I say, all comers are welcome to get their throats cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the Longest one so far. Head cast for this character is Christopher Eccleston. His eldest son Brant, would be played by Tom Brooke, his second eldest son - Addam - would be played by Harry Melling. His last son - Aenar the Younger - would be played by Tom Holland. His wife Lynda would be played by Jessica Hynes.


End file.
